


closets arent necessarily the ideal spot for gettin it on yet here we are

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex, awkward sexe times, dirks not good at peen + vj sexe yo, kind of??? theyre in a closet but it doesnt say where
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck,” you breathe, and rest your forehead on her shoulder. “Fuck. I’m a terrible boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Nah, you’re not terrible, just…”</p>
<p>“Damn, I was really hopin’ to…” You can’t finish that sentence, much like Roxy can’t finish during sex. Sick burns with Dirk Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	closets arent necessarily the ideal spot for gettin it on yet here we are

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDNT MEAN TO WRITE SMUT TONIGHT BUT THEN I JUST ,,,, HERE U GO //CHUCKS IT AT U

Roxy whimpers.

“Sh-shit…” Her grip on your shoulders is like vice, and her fake nails dig into your skin almost to the point of blood. You regret wearing a wife beater right now, but she likes when your arms are exposed. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say this is why.

When a particularly loud moan escapes her, you clamp a hand down on her mouth, not stopping—although you do slow down, for what it’s worth.

“Shhh,” you tell her. You’re not good at whispering, but you get as close to one as you can without sounding dumb. “People will hear if you keep that up.”

Blonde curls bouncing, she nods, and you use the hand that had just been over her mouth to brush a few strands of hair away from her forehead. She’s sweating a little, probably from the heat of the closet. It’s summer time and the air conditioner is broken. Feeling your touch, gentler than the way you’ve been so far, she leans into your hand and steadies her breathing a little.

“Okay,” she mumbles, “okay, okay…”

“Are you doin’ alright?” You ask. She takes a moment to answer with another nod.

“K-keep—keep going now, I’m all right.”

“You sure?” She doesn’t seem to be all right.

“Postivie, DiStri.” Roxy gives you a little grin and it reassures you. She looks away and closes her eyes.

“Okay, if you’re positive,” you answer, right before moving again, one hand on the wall, resting by her head to keep your balance, while the other hand holds her hip. You doubt she can be very comfortable, her back against the wall with her legs around your waist, but she’s not complained yet, and every time you slide out of her too slowly she sucks in a breath and clenches her calves around your torso.

You’ve picked up a considerable amount of momentum when she opens her eyes for the first time since you started moving again, pupils dilated so the pink is almost unnoticeable. She clenches her eyes shut again after a few seconds, face heating up, and she turns her head away from you. You lean down and leave kisses on her neck and shoulder instead, mumbling against her skin.

“I love you,” you say, and you’re whispering, having completely forgotten how dumb you sound when you whisper. “I love you so much, oh my god.”

“L-look who’s not quiet now.” She grins. “I love you too— _a-ahhh_!” Her response turns into a moan, and she covers her mouth with her hand before you can.

“You were sayin’?”

She can’t be bothered to say anything else, and really, you can’t either; you slide your hand down her hip and over her thigh until your rubbing her clit—not entirely sure what you’re doing, but you think you’ve seen her do it enough to know. She sucks in a breath, and, hell fucking yeah, you did something good for once in your sex life.

“ _Finally_ ,” she breathes. “Oh, jesus Christ.”

It’s a bit difficult, keeping your hand in rhythm with your thrusts, but you manage. As heat builds up in your stomach, the hand rubbing her fumbles a little, so she presses her hand against yours and helps keep you steady. You wish you could last longer, since she’s obviously not as far gone as you are, but she’s bucking her hips up to meet yours and when you look at her she does that thing where she flutters her eyes and she clenches around you and you just

You just can’t—

Last much longer like this—

“Rox, I’m…!”

You don’t try to be so fuckin’ loud once you climax, but shit happens. After a few more moments, you stop your thrusts. Your legs are shaking when you pull out.

“Shit,” you whisper, “shit, Rox, I’m sorry—“

“’S fine,” she shushes you quickly, being the only one with enough sense to keep quiet, and she pulls you into a kiss. This one starts out chaste, but doesn’t stay that way for long. When she pulls away, she leans her forehead against yours and you can feel her breath on your lips, panting and huffing a little from sex and the heat that still lingers.

It’s then that it occurs to you.

“Wait,” you say, remembering this time to keep your voice down, “did you…?” When you only receive a confused look, you continue, “Did you finish?”

Roxy blinks for a moment before looking away, red-faced.

“Fuck,” you breathe, and rest your forehead on her shoulder. “Fuck. I’m a terrible boyfriend.”

“Nah, you’re not terrible, just…”

“Damn, I was really hopin’ to…” You can’t finish that sentence, much like Roxy can’t finish during sex. _Sick burns with Dirk Strider,_ you think.

“It’s fine,” she reassures you, but you’re stubborn.

“No, it’s not, I mean…we’ve done this, like, three times already? And I’ve not succeeded at gettin’ you off even once. Two of the three times involved actual, like, penetrative sex, so—“

She rolls her eyes, although not rudely. “Have you ever thought maybe that’s the problem so far?”

You blink and look away, embarrassed, and grope around on the floor until you find your shades and slip them on. “Well.”

Damn, you’re lucky though; your girlfriend just tugs you forward by the fabric of your wife beater and kisses you again. Instead of getting upset, she just grins and says, “Don’t worry ‘bout it; we’ve got more chances to try, don’t we?”

And then you’re grinning a little too because hell yeah that means sex is a thing she’s still willing to try with you even though you actually really suck at it when it doesn’t involve a dick in an ass. “Yeah.”

“Feel like another round at the mo’, Strider?” She giggles.

“Hella.”


End file.
